So Much For That Secret
by HilaryShadow112
Summary: Hilary and Tala are secretly dating. A certain someone learns their secret and tries to keep anyone else from finding out.HilXTala. Slight MaxXBry MicXLee


Hilary lolled back onto the couch and took a deep intake of breath. In truth, she was exhausted. Three guesses why. Tyson. Of course it was Tyson. It was always Tyson. _He _had dared her that she couldn't keep up with them at practice. She of course knew she could. And she did. Just because she did though, didn't mean she wasn't allowed to be tired afterwards. Her eyes fell shut and she began to feel herself dozing off...

"Hilary!" She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was.

"What do you want from my life?"

"I bet I can finish off five hot dogs faster than you." She opened her mouth to make a quick remark, but a voice answered forward.

"That's no surprise," A cold familiar drawl responded. Her eyes snapped open. She looked up to see her boyfriend of 5 months, Tala, standing in the doorway, smirking that irresistable smirk of his. He threw a wink in her direction. She smiled. Tyson rolled his eyes and got up mumbling something about "Always works," Tala said to her with a grin as he made his way to her side. Dust rose from the cushions as he polpped down beside her.

"Thanks," Hilary murmured as she pinched the brim of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea." He chuckled lightly and took her hand in his. His thumb rubbed her palm with light circles.

"I have an idea of what can take your mind off of things..." He hinted as he nudged her shoulder. She gave him a knowing smile and stood. He followed suit and they started out of the room his hand curled around hers. He whispered in her ear and she giggled as he pulled her small frame closer to his. Their pace quickened. They were so invovled with each other, they didn't notice a door open to their right and Max walk out.

"Uh..." They stopped dead in their tracks. "Uh...What the hell?!? Watch where your going Tachibana!" Tala barked at Hilary.

"Why don't you doofus?" She yelled back. Did she mention their relationship was a secret.

"Um, is everything okay?" Max questioned tenatively.

"Everything's fine," Tala snapped. Hilary started off down the hallway. "Hey! Where do you thinking you're going?" He yelled, chasing after her.

"I'm getting away from you, loser!"

"You're not going this way. I'm going-" They reached the safety of the staircase. Tala threw his arm across her shoulders. "My room it is." The pair jogged up the stairs until they reached the next floor up. As soon as the door to his room opened Hilary was pushed into the wall. Tala's mouth covered her own. One hand went to the back of her neck, preventing her escape and the next curled around her waist. She tangled her fingers in his fiery locks and held his mouth to her own. Tala's mouth slipped open and he gently sucked on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened and his toungue entered, serching her caverns.

His hands ran down her sides and back up again. She shivered in pleasure. Stumbling towards the bed, Tala began to remove his shirt. It fluttered to the ground as they toppled onto the bed.

***

_Bam._

"What the heck was that?" Garland questioned as plaster pieces fell from the ceiling to float to the ground.

_Bam._

"Whose room is above this?" Raul questioned.

"Blitzgreig boys." (A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong. I can't spell.)

_Bam._

"Waitaminut. Aren't they all out training at the beach today?" Garland questioned. Everyone in the room glanced up at the ceiling with a frightened look.

"Tala's here." Max said with a confused glance. "But what the hell is he doing?"

_Bam._

He couldn't resist. "I'm gonna go investigate," He said as he stood.

***

Hilary licked Tala's lips gently. He reached up to capture her lips with his own, but she moved just in time. Slowly, she bent to kiss Tala's cheek torturingly. Her kisses trailed down the side of his jaw-line, down his neck, to the base of his throat. Before continuing, she disposed of her shirt. Tala grinned in approval and reached up to cup her breast in his hand. She slapped it away, then with a coy smile bent back to his chest. She barely brushed her lips to his skin and with feather-light touches, stroked his biceps.

Tala squirmed on the bed beneath her. She grinned. Finally, it was her turn on top. She took a taut nipple between her lips and drew slow, tantilizing circles around it with her toungue. A small moan escaped his lips. Her hips straddled his own and she knowingly drew them closer to his waist. Her hands traveled up his chest and back down.

Hilary trailed kisses down his torso, past his navel, to the hemline of his jeans. She heard the sharp intake of breath as she began to unbutton his pants. "Mmm...Hilary..."

***

Max came to the top of the stairs and swung open the door leading into the hallway. He came to a halt outside the blitzgreig boys' room and raised his hand to knock.

"Ohh..." Max heard a soft voice through the door. Without knocking, he leaned in closer. For a minute, he didn't hear anything else. "Oh..." It sounded like a groan. "Stop torturing me," A raspy whisper came through the door.

What was going on? Was Tala sick in there? His hand went to the doorknob.

"Oh Hilary..." Max's eyes widened and he froze in his place. He pressed his ear to the door. "Hilary..." Max fell away from the door and onto the carpet of the hotel floor. Did Tala like Hilary? Max though back to today's events...Wasn't there an old saying or something about being mean to people you liked? Max's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates. Was Tala masturbating? He pressed himself closer into the door. Waitaminute! What was he doing?!?

Max didn't know what emotion overtook him next, but he darted out the staircase door like a lightning bolt.

"Omph." Max fell to the ground with a bump.

"Hey, watch it," A cold voice growled. He glanced up to see Spencer, Bryan, Michael, Lee and Kai towering over his figure. Lee had his arm wrapped around Michael's waist and both looked surprised. Spencer and Bryan wore smirks, while Kai looked pissed. What else was new?

"Hey...you okay?" Bryan questioned. Max shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Bryan helped the blond to his feet. "Where ya guys headed?" Max questioned, trying to calm down.

"The room. I'm wiped," Spencer said as he stretched.

"Hey! I thought we were getting wasted!" Michael objected.

Bryan suddenly grinned, turning to Max. "Care to join us?" Spencer and Kai rolled their eyes. Max blushed profusely. Kai made his way to the door and dissapeared into the hall. Max gasped.

"Wait!" He yelled chasing after him. Reaching the hall, he plastered himself in the front of their doorway.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" Kai grumbled crankily.

"You can't go in there!" Max yelled.

"The hell I can't," Spencer grumbled, making his way to the front of the group.

"No, I'm serious!" Max yelled.

"Why not?" Bryan questioned.

"Uh...uh...termites! Everywhere! They're eating everything."

"That's ridiculous. Let us through."

"No really, I-"

_Bam. _Max froze. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Termites, huh?"

_Bam._ Bryan pushed Spencer out of the way. "Tala better not be screwing some chick in my bed!" Throwing Max behind him, Bryan threw open the door. "Ta-" He stopped dead in his tracks. Kai, Spencer, Michael and Lee glanced curiously over his shoulders to see a half-naked Hilary and a completely naked Tala emersed in a heavy makeout session. Tala's hand was on her waist, just about ready to pull down her jeans. Max just sat on the floor, head in his hands. "Oops."

The couple broke apart to glance at the door. Hilary yelped and pulled the sheet over her chest. Tala stood in front of her protectivly. "What the hell!" Everyone's eyes widened and turned around, with the exception of Bryan who grinned devilishly. "Well, what do you know?" The door slammed shut on his face.

Well, so much for that secret.

***

How'd you guys like it? My first Tala/Hil fic, be nice. I was thinking about adding onto it and adding some Bry/Max and more Hil/Tala of course. What do you guys think? Let me know.

-Lis


End file.
